Operation Husky (WWII)
, Sicily |date = July 10th, 1943 |terrain = Urban |modes = War Mode |singleplayer = Elements of Battle of the Bulge |minimap = }} Operation Husky is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: WWII for War Mode. It's part of the second DLC, The War Machine. Overview On July 10th, 1943, Task Force 343 of the 45th Infantry Division arrives at the Town of Ragusa in Sicily, Kingdom of Italy to acquire intel on important strategic targets for bombers in Palermo and Naples and transmit it to HQ. However, they are stopped by the 15th Panzergrenadier Division of the Wehrmacht. Objective 1 The Allies must gather three intelligence A, B and C. The Axis must prevent the Allies from capturing all three pieces of intelligence. The Axis have access to a limited amount (15) tripwire bombs in boxes in spawn which will attach from one surface to another surface opposite it. The Allies have access to Molotov Cocktails, which do not have a limit but instead refill over time. Intel A spawns on the table on the second floor of the building. Intel B spawns in the basement. Intel C spawns in the room next to Intel A, on another table. Allied soldiers can pick up each piece on intel instantly , whereas the Axis have a noticeable return time , comparable to fuel cans for the Allies in Operation Griffin. When picking up the intel, the player will have to bring it to the planning table of the building opposite the building holding the intel. Be warned that Axis players may flank and intercept the player on the way to the table. LMGs can have a field day, easily holding down the fort for the Axis, or providing cover fire for the Allies. Sniper rifles are also viable but may be risky considering any good position that a sniper can access, any soldier from the other team may also access. Condition for Overtime: A piece of intel is being held by the Allies or is dropped on the floor. Objective 2 After the Allies manage to get the intelligence they must capture the radio station to transmit the intelligence. The Axis must defend the radio station from the Allies. The Axis will get a Care Package with a Flamethrower, and will have access to Molotovs in spawn. A few walls can be built to slow the advance of the Allies. SMGs will perform the best here, although using other weapons is not out of the question. The objective performs similarly to the command post in Operation Breakout, Allies' rate of capture/transmission is relative to the amount of Allied players on the point. Should an Axis soldier enter the point, the transmission will be halted. Condition for Overtime: An Allied player is transmitting or is contesting the point. Objective 3 After the Allies capture the radio station, the player's view will change to aerial combat. This is essentially a Team Deathmatch with the objective being that 25 planes must be destroyed. The Allies are issued with the P-47 Thunderbolt fighter planes and the Axis with Messerschmitt BF109s. Although not stated, the play space is limited and going out of the area, too high or too low (indicated by a message showing up) will result in the player being destroyed by flak. Should the player have been damaged by an enemy plane, the kill will go to the enemy. Players can tell their altitude by looking at the altimeter (a white bar on the right of the crosshair). Earning 160 points without dying as the Allies or Axis will allow the player to call in computer controlled Fighter Pilots or Flak Guns respectively. Endings If the Allies manage destroy all planes then bombers will drop their bombs onto their designated locations. If the Axis manage to defend either of the first two phases then a commander has the remaining enemy soldiers put in front of a wall as he gives the order to his men to gun them down. If they get to the third phase and defeat the Allies, then the planes will shoot down the bombers and destroy them. Gallery Operation Husky Promo WWII.png Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps